Lost in Rome with You
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: All Logan Mitchell wanted was to bring the bride Carlos Garcia to London, England where the groom Kendall Knight is preparing the wedding at. He never thought he'll end up in Rome, Italy. Now he has to deal with a cranky groom that's miles away, a crazy bride that's centimetres away, and a certain brunette tour guide that has fallen head over heels for Logan…literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost In Rome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**I came up with this story a couple months ago and for a while now I've put it off because I had trouble with the romance, so I started another story called "Take a Chance in Love" asking for help. But after thinking this story over a million times now, I realize that should post it because it has a really good introduction, a possibly understandable story line, and I have the ending too. Just...the process of writing it might take me a long time (sorry).**

**I'll like to dedicate this to my best fanfic buddy _xxxkia_ who is an AMAZING WRITER because she always helps me with my crappy writing, encourages me to write, and bombards me with her writing which always conflicts with my Jagan feels (I really need new fanfic buddies to talk to...). So thank you _xxxkia._**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

"What's the situation up there?" a man in a black suit asks into his microphone as he pushes his shades up his nose. He looks up at the building, staring straight at a certain window as he sees the light coming from that certain apartment has just been turned off.

"The sparrow has left the nest sir," another man in a black suit replies as he watches a brunette walk out of his apartment, locking the door and heads for the elevator. The black suit man backs around a corner and slips into the shadows as the brunette enters the elevator, and the doors slowly closes shut. He waits until the elevator has gone down to the next floor before speaking into his microphone again.

"The sparrow is heading to the lobby, the eagle may proceed with the plan," he says, eyes darting around before putting on his shades and heading towards the stairs, disappearing behind the doorway.

"Roger that," the man outside the building says, turning around and knocks on the window of a black BMW.

"Sir, you may proceed with the plan now," he reports, and the figure nods, looking towards the building, just in time to see a brunette walk out of the building towards his car, reviving it before driving off. A sly smile forms on the man's face as he pulls a pair of shades over his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He grabs his earpiece and microphone, waving a hand at the black suited men standing around the car.

"Stay here," the man commands, before making his way towards the building, up the elevator and steps out onto the second floor.

"Sir, are you ok up there?" a voice booms from the earpiece situate in the short man's ear.

"Everything is fine William, just keep an eye if he comes back all of a sudden…but I doubt that," he replies as he looks around to see if anyone is lingering at the hallway. When he is sure no one is around, he makes his way towards the door that says 2J.

He looks at the door for a moment, before pressing his ear on the door, and listening if there is any sound coming from within. You can never be too safe is what his father always taught him.

He listens for a moment, smiling when he hears nothing, and he looks up and down the hall, checking the ceiling and the floor, before slowly bending down and lifting a pot plant up. He smirks when he finds a key underneath it, and picks it up before jamming the key into the keyhole of apartment 2J. He chuckles when he hears the lock click open.

_For someone who's a genius, you have a terrible hiding place for keys._

He slowly turns the doorknob and allows himself inside the dark apartment, swinging the door close behind him. His hand runs along the wall, feeling the bumpy wallpaper as his fingers search for the light switch. He leans forward and back, arm stretching up and down when finally; his fingers flick the lights on, his eyes blinking rapidly at the sudden brightness.

"Alright! Let's get down to business!" the man whispers with excitement, eyes darting around, taking in his surroundings. He strolls towards the bedroom, causally opening the closet, and reaches for a suitcase. He starts shoving clothes in, starting with shirts, then pants, socks then boxers. Deeming that the amount of clothes is enough, he starts moving towards the bathroom, and with one arm, swipes everything into the suitcase. He proceeds on, looking through cabinets and drawers, searching for random things and stuffing them into the suitcase as well. Once he believes he has packed everything, he closes the suitcase shut, and drags the huge bag towards the doorway. He is just about to flick the lights off, when his phone rings, startling the man, who jumps a few feet in the air and landing on his bottom. He rummages through his jacket pocket, locating his phone, and quickly answering it.

"Hello?" the man squeaks, breath hitch in his throat, as he waits for an answer.

"Hello? Babe, you ok? You sound like you just had a heart attack!" a concern voice answers. Relief washes over the man, letting out a deep sigh, as he gets up and walks towards the kitchen to pour himself a glass of cold water. An instant calmness washes over him as the cold water hits his throat.

"I'm fine, but you scared me though, why did you call?" the man asks before taking another sip of water.

"Sorry, I just thought that I should give you a call, see if you are doing ok."

"Everything is going as planned, ok? Babe, you sure this will help him?"

"I'm sure about this. He's our best friend; I want him to be happy, just like how you and I are going to be."

"Yeah, but this plan we are brewing, he might not take it that well."

"Honey, are you backing out on this? Leaving him all miserable, and lonely, with 100 cats when he's old?"

"I don't see how this will help him get all happy, sweet, and in love."

"It will. Besides, it's the _experience_ that we want him to have. Now are you going to get him on board or not?"

"Alright, whatever you say. You always come up with the plans."

"And you always support my plans."

"Yeah I know."

"So are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. He won't even know what hit him!" The man laughs, thinking of how his friend will react to this situation he is putting him in.

"Wait, don't get too excited! You have to act like you don't know anything!" the voice calls, a sudden panic coming through the speaker.

"Don't worry, I've got this. Oh it's time."

"Alright, I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, you'll see me really soon. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye," the man replies, hanging up his phone before grabbing the suitcase. He stops at the door, taking a long look at a picture of two smiling brunettes hanging on the wall. In the picture, the shorter brunette looks so happy, eyes partially open due to his huge smile, as he hugs tightly at the taller brunette, who is currently planting a kiss on his temple. The man sighs as his index finger runs over the taller brunette, his eyes watering slightly.

"I don't know what happened to you, but you broke his heart. So please wherever you are, please pray for us that this plan will work, let him have his happiness."

He takes one last look at the shorter brunette, emotions overwhelming him as he takes a deep breath before walking out of the apartment. He steadily makes his way towards the elevator and steps inside.

* * *

"Alright, we're done." The head doctor announces, putting down his surgery clamp and knife. Logan Mitchell releases a heavy sigh of relief, having just finished an extensively complex operation with several other doctors. He gives a nod to one of the nurses, who slowly pushes the patient back to her room.

Tiredly, Logan moves towards another room, where he quickly washes up and undresses his surgery gear. He still needs to talk to the patient's family, notifying them about their daughter's condition. He takes a look at the mirror, groaning when he sees his reflection. Blood shot red eyes stare back at him, as he touches the bags hanging under them. His mouth hangs slightly as if it doesn't have the energy to close, and his hair is press back, glistening slightly with sweat. He is anything but a mess. He quickly splashes some cold water on his face, wiping it furiously with a cloth to bring some rosy colour to his cheeks. He swiftly combs his hair with his fingers until he sees what he likes before stepping out of the operation room and walks towards the room where the patient's family is waiting.

"Logan Mitchell!" A voice calls behind him, stopping the black-haired man's tracks. He turns around to see who is calling him, but sees doctors and nurses walk around, all heading in different directions, none of them seem to have called him. His eyebrows furrow, and he shakes his head as he continues his way.

"HORTENSE LOGAN MITCHELL!" The voice screams again, and this time Logan chooses to ignore it, quickening his pace. Whoever it is, Logan is too tired to deal with right now, having suddenly be called in at night to help out on an emergency operation, is not how Logan wanted to spend his Sunday night. However, Logan doesn't get too far, when something heavy lands on his back, and he falls down flat on the floor.

"Ow…," both Logan and the object whine as Logan struggles to push whatever it is off his back. He twists and turns, even tries flipping onto his back, but the _thing_ just won't get off of him.

"Oh! Haha Logie stop it," the _thing_ says, pinching Logan's cheeks. Logan mentally slaps himself when he realizes who it is.

"Carlos! What are you doing here? And more importantly, why are you on my back!" Logan shouts, arms flaunting around as he kicks his feet, struggling to remove Carlos from his back.

"Hortense Logan Mitchell! Don't you remember! You have a trip to go to!" Carlos says, getting off Logan's back and standing up.

"What are you talking about Carlos? And STOP saying my full name," Logan asks, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Don't you remember? You promise you will accompany me to see Kendall in London!" Carlos replies, grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him towards the exit.

"Wait, it's today? I thought the trip was tomorrow," Logan asks and furrows his eyebrows as he follows Carlos towards the exit, mentally raking through his brain to remember if he agreed to this, then he notices the time on his watch. _Damn, the operation lasted for so long, tomorrow is today!_

"Carlos, wait, you can't just drag me away before I properly finishing my job! Can't you just go on the next flight?" Logan complains, stopping in his tracks, and swinging Carlos to face him.

"But I want to see Kendall!" Carlos whines, giving Logan a sad look before turning around and dragging Logan out the exit.

"Wait. Why are we flying to London now? We can just take Kendall's private jet and fly there whenever we want," Logan questions, as he stumbles after Carlos.

"NO! I want to surprise him. He's been stressing out on all the wedding preparations because I said I want to have a wedding in London, and oh my gosh, he is so sweet. He said he has it all planned out and all I have to do is just appear and be surprised! But I don't want my Kenny- poo to handle everything without me. Anyways, the plane is waiting for us!" Carlos shrieks with excitement as he practically bounces towards his car, swinging Logan's arm up and down.

"Wait Carlos, can't you just let me finish my job first?" Logan asks as Carlos opens the door for him.

"Aw come on Logan! Can you relax? Everything is under control!" Carlos coaxes as he pushes Logan into his car.

"Carlos, I love you, but you have to let me finish my job first. I can't just board a plane without telling my supervisor that I'm leaving!" Logan complains as he opens the door and attempts to get out of it.

"Well, I've got everything covered before getting you, ok? I told the entire hospital that you are taking a couple days off," Carlos assures, patting Logan's shoulder before strapping the boy's seatbelt.

"Really?"

"Trust me ok? Is it that hard to take some risks?" Carlos complains, his eyes narrowing at Logan as if daring him to further question or step out of the car.

"Hm… let me think. I got woken up from a damn good sleep to do an really hard operation in the middle of the night, and once I step out of the operation room someone basically tackled me and dragged me into his car without letting me finish my job. Not to mention, I haven't packed yet. Yeah, I'm so taking risks," Logan retorts, rolling his eyes as he crosses his arms.

"Dude, don't you worry! I packed your stuff! And I really miss Kendall, so forgive me?" Carlos mumbles as his eyes starts to tear. Logan turns around to look at Carlos. He sighs when he sees Carlos' puppy dog face, all his frustration disappearing.

"Yeah, just stop it with the puppy dog face," Logan groans. He just can't say no to Carlos, no matter what the situation is.

"Good, now close the door," Carlos smiles, strapping himself up too.

"So you packed my things?" Logan asks, slamming the door close. He is impressed that Carlos has thought of his needs before kidnapping him from the hospital.

"Yup, I've got everything under control. Now sit back and chill. Trust me, this will be an unforgettable trip," Carlos says, giving Logan a wink before starting the car, and driving out of the parking lot.

Shortly after arriving at the airport, they walk towards their airline to check in their luggage.

"Hi, we will like to check in our luggage," Carlos smiles handing their passports and boarding passes to the agent. The agent smiles as he types on his computer before handing back their things.

"It seems that your luggage is missing the return address attached to it, maybe one of you can go to that desk over there and fill one of those slips up? That way, if your luggage gets lost, we can still return them back here and figure out how to ship them to you," the agent explains, and Carlos nudges Logan to do the job. Once Logan is out of hearing distance, Carlos nods towards the agent, who types furiously into his computer and printing new passes for Carlos.

"Here you are sir, everything is going right on schedule. Hope you have a safe trip."

"Of course, we'll be have a great trip… but nothing is for sure until we sit on that plane. Is everyone ready?"

"Everyone is standing by, sir."

"Hey, are we all done?" Logan calls as he rushes over to slip the contact paper into the handles of the luggage.

"Now we are! We just need to put the luggage over there," Carlos replies, smiling as he waves goodbye to the agent, and pushes towards the conveyor belt.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy the rest of your flight. This is Nathan Rosenberg wishing you a safe and wonderful trip. Thank you for taking the EA Airlines," the head flight attendant announces through the speaker, as other flight attendants walk up and down the aisles waking everyone, so they can prepare for the flight down.

"Sirs, it's time to get up. We will be landing soon," a flight attendant says, smiling as he shakes Logan's shoulder. Logan's eyes flutter open, as he yawning, stretching his arms upwards, and almost punching the flight attendant's head.

"Oh sorry Bob, and thanks for helping us get on this flight, or else I'll be in big trouble with him," Logan smiles, finger pushing Carlos' head from his shoulder, causing the Latino's head to land on the armrest, waking up the snoozing man.

"W-What? What's happening? Are we there?" Carlos asks wearily, his head snuggling into the headrest of his seat. He rubs his tired eyes before looking around to see that he is still on the plane.

"No problem, it is part of my job to make sure everyone is taken care of," Bob smiles back before moving forward to wake the rest of the people up.

"We're almost there Carlos. The plane is landing in London in a few minutes," Logan chuckles as he messes Carlos' hair, earning a groan from the still sleepy boy.

"I can't believe we slept through the whole flight! It's like we fell asleep the instant we sat down!" Carlos laughs, as he moves to press the little monitor in front of him. The black screen turns on, showing a little airplane closing into its destination, with little white lines saying destination information.

"That's because we did!" Logan responds, pressing on the black screen. He reaches for the cup of water in his cup holder, sniffing at it for second before gulping the contents down. His stomach is starving from the lack of food in his system, only having that one cup of water before the plane ride started, and then he suddenly felt too exhausted to stay awake for the rest of the ride.

_I guess shopping does tired people out. It was a good thing that Bob was in the area and offered to escort us to the right gate just in time for boarding. Without him, I think Carlos might try to buy the entire airport before we realize it's too late._

He chuckles as the image of him and Carlos running across the airport to get to their gate comes to mind. He shakes his head with a smile as a particular image of Carlos with several shopping bags waving in the air, as he skids to a stop, so a granny can walk past him safely.

"Hey, I can't help it. I need certain things for the long distance travel ok? At least I got us some phone cards. We can call anyone any time anywhere," Carlos grins, giving Logan a harmless punch in the arm with his left hand, and waves the phone card packages in his other hand.

"Yeah, I have to give you points for that, but really, why do you need to buy a new makeup kit for the ride again?" Logan snickers as he looks at the screen.

"Well, I need to look good when I get off the plane! You have no idea how dry your skin looks like after…a…long…flight?" Carlos ends the sentence with a question when he looks at Logan's face. Logan's eyes are popped out while his mouth hangs in an "O" formation. His hands are gripping the armrest like he is scare that he will fall out of his seat, and his feet are shaking.

"Logan? Logan. What's wrong?" Carlos asks as he turns Logan to face him. Logan's face continues to hold the same expression, and if it is possible for his pale skin to go anymore paler, it just has.

"C-Car-Carlos," Logan stutters, his index finger rising up and pointing it at the screen.

"What is it Logan?" Carlos asks again, his eyes narrowing towards the screen and reading the white words. **DESTINATION: ROME ITALY. ARRIVAL APPROX. TIME: 4:18PM. **

"Oh," Carlos sounds, looking back at Logan with a blank stare, not sure what to say or think after reading that.

"Oh? That's _ALL_ you have to say!" Logan shrieks, jumping out of his seat, only to have the seatbelt holding him back down. He struggles to unlock the belt as anger consumes him, his body ready to prance at Carlos. A flight attendant runs towards them just in time to stop Logan from toppling on top of Carlos, a nervous expression on her face.

"Sir! The plane is about to land! You have to wear your seatbelt for the safety of yours and others," the flight attendant reasons, patting Logan's shoulder with one hand, while the other tugs lightly at Logan's arm.

"THE PLANE IS ABOUT TO LAND!" Logan screams, causing the baby in the seat in front of him to wake up and start crying. The baby shrieks and sobs, causing a toddler on the other side of the plane to start crying. The shrills of crying, initiates a trail of whispers and mumbles from surround passengers, as they all strain from their seats to see what is happening. People groan as they try to fall back asleep, some of the kids start screaming and laughing thinking that it is part of a charade, while adults start yelling and calming down the children. The flight attendant stands in shock as she stares back at a huffing Logan.

"Logan, you're causing a scene," Carlos whispers into Logan's ear, before shrinking back into his seat. Logan turns around and glares at the shaking Latino.

"CARLOS! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS? WE ARE SUPPOSE TO GO TO LONDON NOT ROME!" Logan screams again, frustration clouding his mind as he stumbles into his seat. He runs a hand through his hair, stopping to give it a pull as he shakes his head, wishing that this is all a dream, and that he is still sleeping. Seeing that the black haired man is calming down slightly and sitting back into his seat, the flight attendant strides away, putting as much distance as possible from the crazy man.

"Logie, there's nothing we can do now, we're starting to land," Carlos replies as he opens the window panel and looks outside to a view of white clouds and bright light, which slowly turns into a view of green fields and blue ocean water.

"Carlos, you don't get it. Kendall will KILL me if he finds out!" Logan sighs. He rubs his forehead, quickly thinking of a way to explain all this to an enrage friend. He's not sure if he is ready to face Kendall's fists of fury.

"Stop being a worrywart and take a risk," Carlos grins, placing a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Says the dude with the makeup kit," Logan retorts, an eyebrow raise as if to challenge Carlos to say another word. Carlos crosses his arms as he leans back into his seat, a pout forming on his lips. They stay silent as the plane hits the ground, announcing their arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost In Rome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**I came up with this story a couple months ago and for a while now I've put it off because I had trouble with the romance, so I started another story called "Take a Chance in Love" asking for help. But after thinking this story over a million times now, I realize that should post it because it has a really good introduction, a possibly understandable story line, and I have the ending too. Just...the process of writing it might take me a long time (sorry).**

**I'll like to dedicate this to my best fanfic buddy _xxxkia_ who is an AMAZING WRITER because she always helps me with my crappy writing, encourages me to write, and bombards me with her writing which always conflicts with my Jagan feels (I really need new fanfic buddies to talk to...). So thank you _xxxkia._**

**Sorry about the start of this chapter. It took a while for me to realize it's better to tell the story if the ending of the last chapter was placed in chapter two and continue until the end. To apologize, I'll try to finish the rest of chapter three as fast as I can, and upload it for you guys. Thanks for giving this story a chance, and I'm really glad people have story alerted, faved, and reviewed this story.**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

"HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU TWO END UP IN ROME!" screams Kendall, his voice echoing in Logan's mind as he pulls the phone away from his ear. Carlos staggers a few steps from the scream as if Kendall will be stepping out the phone any minute. _Maybe telling Kendall the truth is not such a good idea._

"Dude, CALM DOWN PLEASE!" Logan reasons, trying to explain to Kendall how they landed in Rome instead of London for the past fifteen minutes, only to have the blond yelling line after line of how stupid they are, not that Logan isn't aware of that.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN MY FIANCE IS ALL THE WAY IN ITALY?" Kendall shrieks follow by a noticeable cracking sound coming from the background. Carlos looks around to see several people staring at them, and he blushes before talking into the phone.

"Honey, are you breaking things?" Carlos asks into the phone.

"Are you expecting me to be sitting down and sipping tea?"

"No, but I didn't think you will break something."

"I didn't, the cup just cracked on its own. The cups here are very fragile."

"Oh Kendall, I'm fine ok? Just calm down and let Logan explain," Carlos says into the phone, and the other line goes quiet.

"You got a minute to explain yourself mister," Kendall mumbles before going quiet again. Logan rolls his eyes, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth.

"Ok so before you yell at me again, one thing is for sure is that Carlos is safe. He is right beside me and in one piece. And my explanation is… Carlos wants to surprise you so he dragged me out of the hospital and we took a plane to London. All I can remember is Carlos whining to buy a makeup kit and we somehow end up running late to board the plane, so we followed one of the flight attendants towards a gateway onto a plane, which turns out to be heading to Rome," Logan replies, when a smack lands on his head.

"Ow! Carlos! What was that for?" Logan asks while rubbing his head.

"You make it seem like it's MY fault," Carlos replies, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks.

"Well if you didn't insist on surprising Kendall, we wouldn't be in this situation," Logan responds, throwing his hands up and pointing at their surroundings. They are currently standing in the middle of the lobby of Fiumicino Airport, as people from all over the world stroll past them, dragging suitcases and pushing luggage carts.

"What are you looking at?" Logan snaps at a boy who's been staring at them since they set foot at the lobby. The little boy runs off crying for his mother, and several pairs of eyes stare at the two black haired man, disgust and disapproval on their faces as they walk past.

"Logan there is no need to take your anger out on a kid, besides look on the bright side! At least we are safe right?" Carlos grins as he looks around.

"Dude! There is no bright side! You are in Rome! Not England!"

"And that is a bad thing, how? I said we are going on an unforgettable trip, and we are! Besides we are in Europe, how far can London be?"

"You have no idea how far we are, do you?"

"Nope, and it doesn't matter because we are in the right continent."

"Great Carlos, thank you SO much for bringing me to the right continent. Next time, try the right country or even better…the right city," Logan mocks as he tosses the phone to Carlos.

"Hey watch it! That's my husband you are blaming," Kendall warns from the phone. Logan simply ignores Kendall and instead pushes their luggage cart towards a line up for EA Airlines.

"Logan, where are you going?" Carlos calls after Logan, stopping when he reaches the black haired man.

"I'm going to see if there's another flight we can take to London. I'm also going to file a complaint letter against Bob, who brought us here," Logan grunts as he moves up the line.

"Now how is a complain letter going to help? YOU ARE IN ROME!" Kendall yells from the phone once again.

"God dammit! I know where the damn hell I am _Kendall_! All we can do now is book the next flight to England!"

"Yeah the complain letter can SO get you two to England."

"The chances are slim but maybe it can get us a free ride and possibly the next flight to London. "

"Well you better hurry because the groom is FREAKING OUT HERE!"

"Awwwww…. is my Kenny baby missing his Papi? I was only trying to surprise you."

"Carlitos, if you aren't so cute and silly I would have slapped you by now... Your surprise has nearly given me a heart attack!"

"ROWR... Feisty..."

"CARLOS!"

"Aw Kenny, be nice! Logie is trying his best to bring me to my awesome fiancé who is waiting for me in London, so chill. By the way, I miss you," Carlos coo into the phone.

"I miss you too," Kendall responds as the couple makes kissy noises over the phone. Logan makes a fake gagging noise as he pushes the cart up the line, successfully making Carlos stop kissing his phone and glare at him.

"Anyways, it's our turn to talk to the airline manager, I'll call you back," Carlos replies as he skips towards Logan. They both say their goodbyes to Kendall before walking towards the attendant.

* * *

The manager furiously clicks on his keyboard, the sound of the buttons ticking away, as he searches through Logan and Carlos' flight records. The plump man nervously wipes a drip of sweat off his forehead, as he rapidly presses the delete button, a confuse expression on his face.

"Have you _found_ him yet?" Logan asks, his fingers tapping the counter in an irritating rhythm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell but it clear states here that we _don't_ have a worker named _Bob Matters_," the manager states as he pushes his glasses upwards.

"That is impossible! Check again," Logan demands, annoyance climbing around his body at every tick of the second. The manager doesn't move, and Logan slams his hand on the counter, glaring at the man.

"B-but sir, I've checked ten times now, and there is no record of this so called Bob you or Mr. Garcia claims to have escorted you on the _wrong plane_," the man squeaks, unable to maintain calm anymore.

"Carlos, say something!" Logan hisses turning around to look at the Latino. The Latino looks at Logan with a blank expression. Logan sighs before pinching the bridge of his nose. _Never count on Carlos to back him up on another argument again._

"Fine, then check Mr. Garcias' account and see if we booked a flight for two heading to London, England," he says, tapping his fingers as he waits for the manager to scan through his records and pull up Carlos' file onto his computer screen. The manager hesitantly pushes his glasses upwards again when he sees that Logan and Carlos are indeed supposed to be in London instead of Rome.

"Sir, I have no idea how –,"

"It doesn't matter does it? It clearly states that we are suppose to be heading to London, so what are you planning to do with us?" Logan asks; satisfy with the fact that he is not the fault for this mess.

"Sir, I am terribly sorry about your predicament, but I honestly don't know how –,"

"I told you – Bob Matters, but since you can't find him, then it's your problem now. So fix it," Logan demands, his eyes glaring at the manager. A chill crawls up the manager's spine as he looks at Logan's cold stare, not daring to look away.

"Logan, be nice," Carlos whispers; afraid that any sudden movements equal a death sentence from the death stare Logan is giving off.

"So are you going to fix my problem or not?" Logan slams the counter with his hand, ignoring Carlos' whimper.

"I – I can get you a flight to London! Free of charge," the plump man squeaks, his eyes slightly rolling as if he is about to faint, all thanks to Logan's outrage.

"So there are flights leaving for London today! Yay! Problem solved," Carlos beams, placing a reassuring hand on manager's shoulder. The manager forces a smile towards Carlos before quickly returning to his computer screen, his fingers flying across the keyboard, locating the earliest flight to London. The man's face lights up when he finds two empty seats, but quickly turns dark when he realizes the flight's date.

"I…I'm sorry Mr. Garcia, but all flights are booked full for England in the next few days... The earliest I have is a week from today," the manager replies, his eyes slowly moving towards Logan before darting back to Carlos.

"Even first class is full?"

"Yes sir. Apparently world famous actor Kendall Knight is going to get married in England this week! He being the son of the Duke of Cambridge and the fact that no one knows who the bride is has gotten everyone to fly to London to see the wedding ceremony. That's why all the flights are booked full until next week because everyone and I mean EVERYONE is planning to go there to see this mysterious bride of his. You know, if _I_ didn't have this job I will so fly there to see the wedding..." the manager trails off, excitement in his voice. Carlos beams when he hears Kendall's name, proud to be marrying such a wonderful man.

"Yeah, that's great. Really happy for him, except the part where the other half is here," Logan snickers under his breath, glancing at Carlos, who immediately glares back.

"You aren't supposed to tell anyone," Carlos mouths back, and Logan smirks as he hands the manager their passports.

"Book us the earliest flight to England first class,"

"Alright," the manager smiles back as he takes the passport and arranges the flight. Once he is finished, he turns towards the printer to grab the two tickets and hands the passports and the tickets to Logan.

"I'm sorry about what happened Mr. Mitchell, but I arrange your flight to be a week from now," the plump manager says as he points to the words LONDON ENGLAND and the date, "Have a nice stay and a safe flight, Mr. Mitchell." Logan nods and grabs the papers, putting them into his bag before pushing his cart away from the counter.

"Well?" Carlos calls, running to catch up to Logan.

"I'm not talking to you."

"You just did."

"Carlos, just leave me alone."

"Logan, how can I leave you alone when all you've got is me?" Carlos pouts, running his hand up and down Logan's back in a way to smooth out the black haired man's rage.

"Carlos, stop touching me! This is YOUR entire fault! If you didn't insist on travelling to surprise Kendall and stick with the plan in traveling to London when Kendall asks us too, we wouldn't be here!" Logan blames, pressing his finger into Carlos' chest as the earlier anger rises in him again.

"Oh yeah? Well you could have said no!" Carlos retorts, his voice rising.

"You're the one that said: 'Logan, relax I can handle this. Take some risks Logie!'" Logan says while pretending to be the enthusiastic Carlos.

"Well you should know by now that I shouldn't be handling important things, and you always fix the problem! Besides, I might be missing my wedding because of this!" Carlos cries, tears pouring out instantly.

"Ah Carlos! Please stop crying, I didn't mean to... Please, don't cry. I'm sorry," Logan says, panicking as he tries to calm Carlos down.

"I accept your apology," Carlos replies, sniffing a few times before smiling again as he wipes a tear away.

"Oh, you and your acting!" Logan says as he curses Kendall under his breath. _Stupid Kendall. Of all the things he can teach Carlos, he had to teach Carlos how to cry, and god damnit, Carlos has master the skill. _

"You know you love me," Carlos responds, lightly shoving Logan before walking towards the exit.

"I do, but you can't blame me for being mad. I had to yell at the poor agent in order to get us a plane ride back, when obviously there is no Bob Matters."

"There's no Bob Matters?" Logan swallows a sigh and refrain himself from rolling his eyes before reply.

"I was being sarcastic, someone wants us in Rome, but who can it be?"

"I don't care, I miss Kendall."

"Ah man, I'm sorry buddy, but we can't do anything about it. Oh gosh, Kendall isn't going to like this..." Logan says worriedly as he hugs Carlos.

"Yeah I know…" Carlos replies as he and Logan walk out of the airport. Logan looks around, sighing when he notices that the airport is way outside of the city of Rome.

"I'm going to find us a taxi, and see if the taxi driver can drive us to a hotel. Why don't you call Kendall?" Logan says, walking off.

"Ok, I'll stay here!" Carlos calls as he watches Logan head towards the taxi area. When he is sure Logan is busy finding a taxi, Carlos takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello? Kendall?"

"Hey beautiful, how did it go?"

"Smoothly. We have to stay for a week. You think you can get things working in a week?"

"Pretty sure. William already told me everything is under control."

"Great, thumbs up for William being a wonderful Bob Matters."

"I'll tell him, but really I can't wait to see how things turn out. This plan has got to be the most complex one I've ever thought of."

"I'm surprised it worked out."

"Hey, have faith in my plans."

"I do love, just sometimes things get in the way of your plans. Remember last Christmas? Plan Count down?"

"Oh yeah… I wonder if the farmer found all his chickens back yet…"

Carlos chuckles as he recalls last year's Christmas, how it turned out all feathery nice.

"Anyways, Logan's coming back, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye, love you."

"Love you too," and Carlos hangs up, walking towards Logan.

* * *

"Hey Carlos, there are empty taxis over there, let's grab one and get going," Logan huffs as he pushes their luggage cart towards a stationary car. The taxi driver rolls the window down and waves at them, and Carlos beams as he bounces over towards the car so he can chat with the driver.

"Hey can you give us a ride to the city center?" Carlos asks, flashing a bright smile on his face.

"Cosa?" the driver responds with a confused look.

"Can. You. Drive. Us. To. Rome." Carlos punctuates each word when he realises the driver doesn't understand English.

"Roma? Siamo a Roma! Che cosa stai parlando?"

"Here, let me talk to him Carlos," Logan says once he reaches the car with the cart.

"Si prega di hotel?" Logan asks the driver, and the driver smiles, nodding in understanding as he gets out of the taxi and opens the trunk door. He helps them load their luggage into the trunk while Logan and Carlos step into the taxi, making sure they are comfortable inside.

"I didn't know you can speak Italian. When did you learn it?" Carlos asks, quirking his eyebrow.

"I picked up a few words during my first year of university. Remember I was into European history back then before I chose to become a doctor,"

"Oh yeah, before _he_ came along and swept you away to no fun land."

"Carlos, please."

"Logan, it's been years now and you still can't talk about him?"

Logan rather look out the window to watch the driver make his way into the car than answer Carlos' question. Carlos looks out the other window too, knowing he just crossed some unwanted boundaries.

"Comodo?" the driver sudden asks, and the tension between Logan and Carlos seems to melt a bit.

"Si, grazie."

"Va Bene! Andiamo!" the driver shouts with glee, steering out of the parking spot and speeding into the highway, heading towards the center of Rome, Italy.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Logan! Look, there! You see that? I want to go there! Let's get out now!" Carlos screams, eyes wide with excitement as he stares out the window seeing beeping taxis, zooming Vespas, people running, yelling, laughing.

The taxi slowly passes restaurants filled with pizza, pasta and little cafes, and streets with shops selling various things that range from luxurious brand names to simple local ones. Both of them watch with awe as the driver explains where they are and what they are seeing. The problem is that neither of them understands the driver, Logan only picking up the words busy, shopping, fun, but the driver seems to be enjoying himself as a local tour guide, so neither man stops the driver's babbling.

"Oh my gosh! Logan I want to go there! Can we stop the taxi? I want to walk inside that little shop!"

"No Carlos! We can go later! First we need to find ourselves a hotel! I wonder if there's any room for us seeing it is the summer now," Logan trails off, biting his lower lip as he moves back and forth trying to locate a building that is possibly a hotel.

"Dude! This is ROME! The city of LOVE! You know it's time for you to find someone... You've been busy with work all the time that you don't even know how to have fun anymore! Take some risk man!" Carlos says, smacking Logan's arm as he points at another statue.

"Ow! Dude! The city of love is Paris! This is ROME! And I do know how to have fun!" Logan whines, rubbing his arm.

"Oh yeah?" Carlos questions, a smirk forming on his face.

"YEAH!" Logan retorts. There should be no doubt that he is a fun, risk taking person, even if it's Carlos he is standing up against.

"STOP!" Carlos yells, causing the driver to brake abruptly.

"Carlos what are you doing!" Logan shouts, his eyes wide with fright as they stop in the middle of the road, traffic all around them. Carlos ignores Logan and hands the driver some money before getting out.

"Wait! Carlos NO! We can't get off here! We have no idea where we are or where the hotel is! Get back in here and let the driver drive us to the hotel!" Logan reasons through the window as Carlos walks to the trunk and starts getting his luggage.

"Carlos!" Logan screams in frustration and he gets out of the car just in time when Carlos slams the trunk door close and the driver zooms away, waving a goodbye through an open window.

"Alright! Now let's find ourselves a hotel," Carlos says as he grabs Logan's suitcase and walks away from the shocked man.

"Carlos! Where are you going? We don't even know where we are and where the hotel is!" Logan screams after him watching the other man run off with his suitcase, his tiny body disappearing into the bustling crowd. He pouts, looking around for a monument or some historically big land mark to start his search, somewhere he can recognize and return to if he gets lost.

He looks around and finds that he is in standing a couple meters away from an enormous fountain, which he recognizes as the famous Trevi fountain. He slowly heaves two duffel bag straps over his shoulder while his hands reach for the other four suitcases and hand bags, and then realizes that he can't take the makeup kit since his hands are full.

"Stupid Carlos and his stupid makeup kit," he grunts as he bends down to chew on the handle of the kit, and then making his way towards the fountain and finding a clear space in between a couple and a family of Asian tourists. He lets everything drop onto the ground, not caring that the makeup kit got a scratch on its side.

"Serves you right," Logan huffs as he wipes some sweat off his forehead, the burning sun shining brightly on top of his head, making more sweat trail down his pale skin, dripping down his cheek. He furrows his eyebrows as his eyes squint together so he can make out everyone's faces. He looks around for Carlos, but doesn't see the bubbly man running around with _his_suitcase.

He gets up on his tippy toes and looks left and right, up and down, but the small Latino just doesn't seem to want to appear in the brunette's eyes. He sighs again, deciding to patiently wait for the Latino to give up and turn around to look for him instead. At least he can rub it in the Latino's face that he isn't the one that got lost. He looks one more time before sitting down, frustration getting to him and he kicks the makeup kit, which slides over a few centimetres, into someone's path. The person unknowingly trips over it, staggering a bit as he tries to keep his balance.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was frustrated and I kicked the kit. I didn't mean to... "Logan babbles as he stands up to give the staggering man a hand. The man grabs Logan's arm instead, balancing himself on his feet.

"I'm fine," the man replies, flashing Logan a sweet smile before his bushy eyebrows rise over his sunglasses and the man runs off.

"You – You are – Wait! Don't go!" Logan calls after him, running through the crowd as he tries to catch the man, but the tall blond has disappeared into the busy streets of Rome.

"Kendall?" Logan mumbles before he staggers back to his original place. He sits down, a perplex look on his face as he tries to remember the man's face. The sun had been glaring at him at the moment, and the man's eyes were covered by a pair of shades, but there was some sort of familiarity that Logan cannot shrug the feeling off. Logan sits down at the edge of the fountain, his mind wander over the feeling again and again, trying to figure out who is the blond is. _Maybe I'm losing it. That can't be him; Kendall is in London getting ready for the wedding. There is no way he is here._

As the sun starts to set down, the people around the fountain and the streets start to disperse and are dying down, Logan realises that it is late and Carlos is still missing, and Logan starts to panic. He starts pacing around trying to find Carlos, smiling when he sees someone that might be Carlos, depress when he finds out the person isn't Carlos, and standing on his tippy toes trying to look further away. After a couple minutes, he staggers a bit, his legs giving in, as he tries to keep his balance as he twirls around finding the Latino.

"Carlos!" Logan screams, and a couple of heads turn to look at him, and he blushes. Maybe that isn't a good idea. He scrambles onto the edge of the fountain, shaking a bit as he stands up on it, slowly turning around to see the streets hoping to find a confused and lost man.

"LOGAN," a voice screams from his right and he whirls around to see the bouncing Latino rushing towards him.

"Buddy! You're back! Where did you go? AH!" Logan babbles as he jumps down and running to meet Carlos, who launches himself onto Logan, who 's hands reaching up to hold Carlos in a koala style.

"Logan! So glad to see you! Where did you go?" Carlos beams bouncing in Logan's hold and legs swinging about, causing the brunette to stagger around trying to find his balance.

"Carlos, I love you and I'm glad you are back, but can you get off me?" Logan whines and Carlos chuckles, dangling his legs a few times before hopping down onto the ground.

"Logie! Logie! Logie! I met someone who speaks fluent English and I want to introduce you to him!"

"Yeah? Who is it and where is he?" Logan replies, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulder and steering him towards their suitcases.

"Name's James, and I asked him to find – "

"Hey! You! Stop!" Logan suddenly shouts, and he rushes towards another man whose hands are reaching out to grab Carlos' makeup kit. Logan swiftly pushes the man away, the man yelping as he staggers towards Carlos' suitcases, making them topple over like dominos. The man's arms fly out trying to find his balance, but he trips over his feet and topple over Carlo's suitcases, his head surging over the edge of the fountain heading straight into the water. Screams break out everywhere as water droplets splash everywhere, hitting everyone that is within meters around.

"That was close, Carlos. He could have stolen your – "

"Oh my god! James? James! Oh my god, did we kill him?" Carlos screams, as he runs to the fountain to see a man sitting inside it.

"J – James?" Logan cries as he drops the makeup kit onto the ground. He sees everyone staring at his direction with a pair of shocked eyes, some at him, some at the fountain, and some at the person sitting in the fountain.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Logan breathes before looking over the fountain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost In Rome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**I came up with this story a couple months ago and for a while now I've put it off because I had trouble with the romance, so I started another story called "Take a Chance in Love" asking for help. But after thinking this story over a million times now, I realize that should post it because it has a really good introduction, a possibly understandable story line, and I have the ending too. Just...the process of writing it might take me a long time (sorry).**

**I'll like to dedicate this to my best fanfic buddy _xxxkia_ who is an AMAZING WRITER because she always helps me with my crappy writing, encourages me to write, and bombards me with her writing which always conflicts with my Jagan feels (I really need new fanfic buddies to talk to...). So thank you _xxxkia._**

**Also, I have never been to Rome so all mistakes on description is mine.**

**_Happy Reading :)_**

* * *

James' eyes narrow together as his bangs fall onto his face, sticking there like glue. He flips his bangs away from his face, water flying around before running his hand through his hair. His navy blue v-neck starts to sag off his shoulder and showing his tan skin, while his skinny jeans are hugging his legs way too tight. Not to mention his boots are all wet, making his toes feels weird.

"Well that wasn't a good start nor was it supposed to happen," James fumes, as he stumbles to get up. He keeps on tripping on the coins at the bottom of the fountain, causing him to splash around like a little kid in a backyard pool. He struggles to stand up again, and a man reaches out to grab his hand, heaving him over the fountain and onto the street.

"Grazie," he replies gratefully, giving the nice man a good handshake.

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't know you were –," Logan trails off, his cheeks flushing red. He can't believe he pushed this man into a monumental fountain. He slowly lifts his head to look at the man, and what he sees strikes him like Zeus's light bolt hitting Mount Olympus.

"S – Shaun?" Logan shrieks, his hand tightening around the soaking man's hand. _There is no way he can be… He looks like him, he sounds like him…_

The man stares back at him as he stands there all wet, and Logan can't help but notice that he is soaked to the point that his define body lines have appeared, his hazel eyes glistening in a mixture of gratefulness and amusement, while drips of water drop from his beautiful brown hair.

"Name's James, and I'm fine. Don't complicate things with that pretty head of yours," James replies, giving Logan a wink. He stretches out his arm, his hand hovering over Logan's head before swiftly ruffling Logan's perfect hairstyle into a mess. Logan frowns, but doesn't move away. Something about the gesture seems familiar to him.

"James, I know this is weird, but do I know you from somewhere before?" Logan asks as he ducks away from James' hand. James bends down, leaning towards Logan's ear.

"Not that I know of… unless… that is a pick up line from you cutie," James breathes out, grinning when Logan shivers. _…But he doesn't act like him._

"Ja – James!" James hears Carlos scream and he spins around to see Carlos flying towards him.

"Hey Carlos," James greets, frantically grabbing hold of the incoming body when Carlos doesn't break into a stop.

"Oh, my, god! I thought you died," Carlos shouts, arms hugging tightly around the taller brunette's waist.

"I'm fine Carlos. So…where's your friend?" James asks, shaking Carlos off of him.

"Oh? Hasn't he introduced himself yet? You've been talking to him for quite a while now."

"What?"

Carlos releases James and spins James around to face Logan.

"James, Logan! Logan, James! LOGIE, James is the one who can speak English!" Carlos beams, mouth smiling wide and bright.

"So you're Logan," James smiles, stretching out his hand for a shake.

"James," Logan mumbles, his brain a little confused as he grabs James' hand and furiously shakes it. _This is James. James, Logan, James. Not Shaun. _

"Ah, hey Logan, Logan?"

"Ah yeah, Carlos," Logan says turning to face Carlos, tugging James closer to him. Carlos points to the smirking James standing beside him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you. Um how did Carlos find you?" Logan embarrassingly chuckles while releasing James' hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I saw Carlos looking kind of lost earlier, and he said he is visiting Rome and he can't find you, so I helped him out. First time here?"

"Yeah…unexpected stop. We were supposed to head to London, but some nut head –"

"Hey I'm no nut head!"

"But _Carlos_ brought us here instead. I'm sorry I pushed you in and caused a scene, but I'm glad you got out of there." James clears his throat as if deleting that embarrassing scene from his mind.

"Yeah well, I should have followed Carlos and met with you first."

"Well, I should have made sure you weren't a crook before pushing you into a fountain."

"Well, I should have caught my balance after you pushed me."

"Well, I'm sorry I pushed you."

"No I'm –"

"Ahem, if you guys are done saying blaming yourselves and apologizing to each other, can we go somewhere else to talk? People are staring at us, and I don't want them to see me," Carlos whispers, tugging on Logan's jacket.

"Right, you need to stay out of sight. Oh and James, you are dripping wet! You'll get a cold if you don't get dry now," Logan mumbles, shaking his head.

"No worries, my aunt's café is about a block away. I can handle a couple of wet clothes," James meekly grins as he grabs his shirt and wrinkles the water out. He really hates the feeling of a sticky shirt, so he starts to take it off when a jacket lands on his shoulders.

"Well, we better hurry then, and wear this; it will keep you warm,"

"But I'll get this wet," James replies, shrugging the jacket off.

"No keep it on, doctor's orders,"

"Oh, so you are a doctor,"

"Yeah I am, now less chitty chatty and more walkie walkie," Logan replies, taking some of Carlos' stuff and walking off, only to stop after walking a few feet.

"Hey where is the café you just said," Logan asks blushing.

James and Carlos laughs as they grab the rest of the stuff, and walk towards Logan.

"The café is that way," James smirks, grabbing some of the bags from Logan and leading the way.

"Yeah Doctor, listen to our tour guide, we don't want to lose you," Carlos smirks before slipping his arm around Logan's and pulling him towards the café.

* * *

"Sone tornato e ho portato amici," James shouts as he walks into a petite café located at the corner of a street, one block away from Trevi fountain. When James walks into the empty café, he gestures Logan and Carlos to sit down at a random table while he goes into the kitchen and grabs two cups of cold water for them to drink. He also got them a plate of cookies.

"Thanks," Carlos says taking the cup of water and chugging it down before shoving his mouth with the cookies.

"Thanks James," Logan smiles, taking the cup of water and taking a sip, "but you should change into something dry before you seriously get a cold." Logan gestures his wet clothes, and looks around the small café to see there is a flight of stairs that lead to an upper level.

"Okay I'll go change and find my aunt. You guys make yourselves at home. Oh and Logan, try the cookies. They're chocolate chip, your favourite," James replies, grabbing a cookie from Carlos' hand and then taking a bit out of it.

"Hey I was going to eat that."

"Save some for your friend."

"Fine… Here Logan," Carlos sighs as he passes a chocolate chip cookie towards his frowning friend.

"Thanks…But James, how did you –," Logan starts, but the tall brunette has already walked away, hurrying to the back of the cafe.

Once James has disappeared from their eyes, Carlos leans towards Logan and pokes his shoulder.

"Logan, why are you frowning?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing… It's just James said chocolate chip cookies are my favourite. How did he know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"I don't know about that."

"Stop thinking about it and just believe James is a good guesser. We won't be staying here any longer than a week, so why worry about it. Anyways, what do you think of James?" Carlos asks, continuously poking his shoulder until Logan's tight nipped mouth opens.

"What do you mean what do I think of James?"

"Don't you think James is hot?"

"Hot? Carlos! James is just a guy that is helping us out. I don't think a soon to be married man should be checking him out! Besides, I have this weird feeling towards him, a feeling that I'm not sure is good or bad," Logan hisses, scooting a couple seats over, and crossing his arms.

"What? Just because I'm marrying Kendall doesn't mean I can't check out other guys, and there is nothing wrong with James. It's _you_ who can't relax and have a bit of fun,"

"Oh yeah? Then I'll just have a bit of _fun _and _call_ Kendall and tell his fiancé is checking other guys out," Logan smirks grabbing his phone and pretending to dial a number. Terror covers Carlos' face and he jumps up to grab Logan's phone.

"No! What are you doing? LOGAN!" Carlos screams after Logan who had slipped through Carlos and heads towards the other side of the café. Carlos chases after Logan, running around the café until Logan backs up on the doorway that leads into the kitchen.

"Oh mio Dio! Mascalzoni! USCIRE!" the man shouts from behind the door, his huge hands pushing the door, causing Logan to stumble forward. He starts screaming random Italian phrases at them, ushering them towards the exit.

"Oh no, no! James invited us. J – A – M – E – S. JAMES. We're sorry, we were just playing around," Logan and Carlos protests as the old man herds them towards the door.

"Aspettare!" James calls from the back of the café, and the old man turns around.

"James, chi sono questi due?"

"Zio, questi sono i miei amici,"

"Amici? Amici!" the old man laughs, turning around and giving Logan and Carlos a big bear hug.

"Guys, this is my Uncle Santino," James chuckles, seeing Logan and Carlos losing air from their lungs due to Uncle Santino's hug.

"Great to know you too Uncle Santino," Logan and Carlos says, voice acute and sharp. Uncle Santino releases them once he hears their voices.

"James, tua ziaè fuori per acquistare generi alimentari per la cena. Dì ai tuoi amici che devono rimanere perla cucina di tua zia," Uncle asks shaking Logan and Carlos to insist them to stay.

"Credo che soggiornano a Roma per un po ', così dire a zia che soggiorneranno per la cena,"

"Great! Eccellente! Chiamola zia proprio ora!" Uncle shouts, laughing as he walks out, a phone in hand.

"What just happened?" Logan asks once he feels his normal breathing rate is coming back.

"Oh, uncle just asked if you guys want to stay for dinner. I already said yes, so you guys can't back out. But right now, I think you guys need to find a place to stay?"

"Dinner? That's too kind, we can't – "

"Great! We're staying for a week. When's dinner? I'm hungry. Can I help myself to the fridge?" Carlos exclaims, bouncing in his feet as he went to find some food in the kitchen.

"Carlos!" Logan calls after him but to no avail.

"It's fine, my aunt and uncle won't mind. So you guys are staying for a week?"

"Yeah, the next available flight to London is a week from today, so me and Carlos need to find a place to stay for the meanwhile. Not to mention Carlos can't go out without…"

"Without what?"

"Ah, nothing. Do you know if there is a hotel nearby?"

"Yeah, but you know what? You can stay with us. My aunt's daughters just moved out, so they have two rooms empty upstairs. If they know you need a place to stay, they will totally insist you to stay with us."

"No, that's okay. We've already accepted dinner with you and your family today, I can't say yes to live here for a week."

"Logan! Guess what? Uncle Santino just asked us if we need a place to stay, so I said yes!" Carlos cries out in excitement, bouncing over to place a hand over Logan's shoulders. James laughs as Logan's jaw drops, eyes wide as he stares at the bubbly Carlos.

"Carlos how did you… I thought that… I just said… James?"

"Well Logan, I guess you guys are staying. And you can't say no, or else my uncle will be very upset," James giggles as he points at his uncle who is pulling a sad clown face.

"We're only staying for dinner. Carlos say thank you," Logan grumbles, smacking the Latino's arm when he boos in his ear.

* * *

To say dinner is an understatement that night, seeing the amount of food James' Aunt May has prepared for them. Logan isn't sure if he can taste everything before his stomach is filled to the brim, the feast in front of him being tempting and delicious.

"Eat! Eat! Don't hesitate!" Aunt May keeps on insisting, and Logan shakes his head each time she offers a dish towards him, saying he is full, only to scoop a bit from it when Uncle Santino pulls a sad face. Carlos on the other hand, cries in delight. His mouth babbles incoherent words as he shoves spoonful after spoonful of food into it, his cries turning into moans whenever he finds he likes certain dishes over others, and bouncing in his seat when Aunt May brings in another dish from the kitchen.

"So Logan, I heard from James that you two need a place a stay for a week, and I totally agree with my nephew that you two can stay with us," Aunt May says as she scoops ice cream onto Logan's pie.

"That's very nice of you, but I still believe that we should go to a nearby hotel and stay. As you can see, Carlos…is a bit of a handful to take care of," Logan replies, thumb gesturing to the Latino who is apparently shoving strawberry ice cream into his mouth, the cold dessert smearing all over his face as he grins back.

"Well, I don't think that's a problem," Aunt May replies as she points towards her husband, and Logan sees Uncle Santino doing the same thing, the strawberry treat dripping off his chubby chin as he looks at Carlos. They look at each other for a moment before pelting each other with scoops of ice cream. James screams when drops of ice cream flies onto his hair, only to give up and join the fun.

"Well, let's let these hooligans have their fun, shall we?"And Aunt May carefully stands up, rushing towards the stairs and heading up. Logan ducks a scoop of ice cream before hurrying after the petite woman, rushing up the spiral flight of stairs. Logan jumps a bit when a help is screamed behind him, and he finds himself walking into what seem like a living room area. On the far side of the room, Aunt May is already preparing a cozy fire to burn in the fireplace, and then they both settle onto a cozy brown couch that's placed in front.

"It's really nice here," Logan comments as he shifts in his seat to pull a plaid red blanket over his and Aunt May's lap.

"It is, isn't it? This house belongs to my husband's family for generations and I think I've made it into quite a home when I married him, don't you think? I also came up with the idea of having a café downstairs," Aunt May replies with pride, taking part of the blanket and wrapping it over her body.

"It sure is cozy and relaxing. Where are the bedrooms?" Logan points out, seeing that the area is too small for rooms and the fact that there aren't any doors around.

"Ah, the rooms are all upstairs. In Rome, we build our homes upwards due to the lack of space as you can see we are pretty crowded. The next floor is the bathroom and me and my husband's room, while the top floor is where my daughters use to sleep in. The one of the left is occupied by James, and I was hoping the one on the right will be you and Carlos'."

"Oh, Aunt May, really you are too kind."

"Logan, I don't know if James has told you about this, but his cousins having married and moved out. It use to be so crowded and noisy with two girls running around, their little cousin James chasing after them as they run up and down the stairs, their speeds making them bump into anything and everything that we own. Ah… how I miss that. Now that James has his own job in the US, and my daughters have their own families, I really miss having this many people around."

"… Aunt May, can you tell me a bit about James?"

"James? Oh that boy is a marvellous man, a genius I must add. He earned a lot of degrees, have a lot of talents, and also dream big. Right now I believe he is helping his mother's cosmetics business in Los Angeles. Too bad he only comes and visits once every couple years… he used to stay here all the time when Brooke needed a break from all the drama from her work."

"Oh, I see…" Logan replies after carefully listening to every word Aunt May has said. His eyes cast down to his hands, his fingers rubbing furiously against each other when he hears nothing of his interest. _Hm…maybe I am thinking too much. James is James, there is nothing wrong with him._

" – and then he back flips. _He back flips_! Isn't he crazy?" Carlos shouts as he walks in, running towards Logan.

"And who back flips?" Logan chuckles as he embraces the Latino's hug.

"You," James responds, walking behind the couch and kneels behind Logan so he can rest his head on the edge of the couch. Logan turns to look at James squeezing his head in between him and Aunt May, James' dark brown hair brushing across his nose, and he instinctively takes a whiff.

"Jamie, I've tried, but Logan still insists on going to the hotel," Aunt May says as she smiles and kisses James' forehead. James turns to look at Logan just to see his eyes close, his eyebrows furrowing together as if thinking really hard.

"Logan, stop thinking and just go with it. You don't always have to be the responsible one," James chuckles as he sticks a finger in between Logan's eyebrows and push upwards until they separate, returning to their normal positions. Logan opens his eyes.

"James… your hair smells like cinnamon apples,"

"Oh really?" James replies and then he leans forward and whispers, "If you'll let me kiss you, I'll let you take a bite." Logan gasps, a blush forming on his cheeks, and James smirks before forcing a yawn out.

"I'm tired Aunt May, can you show Logan and Carlos their room later on? I think I'm going to bed early tonight," he yawns, giving Aunt May a hug.

"Okay dear, sweet dreams," the petite woman replies, planting another kiss on James' forehead before releasing the tall brunette. He addresses his goodbyes and goodnights and quickly heads to his room.

* * *

James rushes into his bedroom, his hands coming up to run a hand through his hair. He is nervous, trembling in fright as he makes his way towards the bathroom, his body shuddering when he recalls what just happened. He takes his clothes off and steps into the shower, turning on the cold water. He closes his eyes as he allows the cold water hit his tan body, his mind running crazily as he fights with himself at how weird he seem to be acting all day. There has been too many slipups, too many mistakes.

James wonders if just being here is already a mistake. All because he can't forget, he has lost control on what he is supposed to focus on. Because he can't let go, he had lost track of what he needs to do. Because of…

Logan.

The name flashes across his mind and James opens his eyes in surprise. He quickly turns off the cold water, switching it to warm, trying to relax his body, and smooth his mind, cleaning himself up. He gets out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror, a person on his mind. He quickly wraps a towel around his hips and steps into his bedroom, his eyes searching for his phone. He scans through his contacts until he locates a name and presses the dial button.

"Hey," he calls into his phone once he hears a hello.

"James? Where did you go? I tried to find you, but Michael said you took off."

"Sorry Alex, I took the assignment from Michael."

"What? James, you know you can't handle this. You failed once because of him, that's why this time Michael got assigned with him."

"I know I failed that one time, but Alex you need to understand. He's mine, and if there is a chance to get what I want, I'm not afraid to try."

"But James you have to understand. It's what the client wants that is important, not you."

"I can fulfill the request just as well as Michael can."

"But this man is smart, he'll figure us out."

"He won't, I won't let him."

"James, please. Let the past go. What you are about to do will only break his heart."

"Alex, trust me. I can do this. I understand what our client wants, and I'm going to accomplish it before I do anything reckless."

"I hope so. You tend to lose control and focus when he's around."

"I won't I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

"That one time James, when he was there… it's like you forgot."

"Well, I tend to forget things that wreck my perfect record…"

"Whatever, so what's the progress of the assignment?"

"I… might need some backup. It's actually harder than I thought."

* * *

"Oh my god, James is so cute! And sexy! Did you notice his arms? Oh my god, they are huge! Logan? Logan! Are you listening to me?" Carlos asks, throwing his pillow at Logan.

"No, and I don't want to. I just want to sleep."

"Why not? Besides, I'm not sleepy yet, talk to me."

"No, and James is…. Why do you keep on mentioning his name? Seriously, I think that man has problems. Did you know he said he'll let me bite him, if I'll let him kiss me? God and I thought he was Shaun. Thank goodness he isn't."

"Wait, he said he'll let you bite him? Oh my GOD, Logan you should have said yes!"

"Unbelievable! Carlos why are you insisting all of this to be fun and games? We're stuck here for a week. You'll be missing your wedding, and Kendall has to postpone everything, wasting tons of money. And all you care is James. Not to mention what you agreed on during dinnertime. Seriously, what was that Carlos? I thought you said you need to be kept out of sight."

"What was what?" Carlos asks confusingly as he looks at the ceiling, and pretends to be interested at the pale whiteness over top of them.

"_You_ agreeing to James' aunt to have James take us out touring the city tomorrow. You know you can't be seen Carlos, we can't risk having people find out who the bride is. So I was planning to stay hidden for the entire week, and there you go saying yes to everything they ask. You don't even know these people, and already you trust them with everything," Logan huffs, aiming Carlos' pillow back at the Latino. The Latino whines in pain as Logan huffs a satisfactory sound, burying his face into his pillow. He just wants to sleep, and wake up the next morning know everything was just a dream.

"Logan, they seem like a nice family, I doubt they will do anything crazy if they find out I'm marry Kendall Knight okay?"

"I know they are nice, but Carlos you barely understand their language, how do you know if they aren't going to sell you out to the paparazzi? And wait, I thought you didn't know Italian, but obviously you do because you seem to have a great time talking to James' uncle tonight."

"What? Me knowing Italian? Ha you're kidding right? I was just running my mouth and saying nonsense. I don't even know what they are asking me or telling me. Hahaha," Carlos hesitantly laughs, placing his pillow in the desired area of his bed and placing his head on it.

"But really, Logan, no matter how much you hate being here for a week, we're going to be here for a week. The paparazzi don't even know who the bride is anyway. As long as Kendall doesn't come looking for me, and I don't draw attention to myself, I doubt they can figure it out during this entire week. So stop being miserable about it and have fun. TAKE SOME RISK. Go sightseeing or shopping with me. Oh that reminds me of the boutique I saw earlier on the taxi ride, it looked so cute."

"No Carlos, I'm staying here."

"No, I am not going to spend an entire week huddled in a bedroom with a grouchy Logie-bear."

"Carlos, I am not going to risk ruining your wedding and getting Kendall to hunt me down because I said yes to you running around freely in Rome."

"Logan…"

"Good night Carlos," Logan replies and turns to shut the light off, ending the conversation. Carlos sighs and looks out their window. He really wishes Kendall is around to slap some sense into Logan, or at least give him a hug or a kiss to reassure him that everything will go as plan. He turns and notices a pair of eyes hovering at the bedroom door, staring back at his dark brown ones. He silently gasps for a moment before realizing who it is. The person leans against the door, secretly wanting to step inside, but Carlos forces himself to shake his head, mouthing a 'sorry', and the person nods in response before retreating back into the shadows.

"Good night Logie," Carlos nervously calls and shuffles under the covers, willing himself to sleep. Logan turns to look at the shuffling Latino, sighing when he realizes he's been too harsh.

"I just want us to be safe, Carlos, I'm sorry," he whispers. And instead of hearing Carlos respond, he hears the bedroom door creak and Logan panics as he sits up to look at the closed door. When he neither hears nor sees anything unusual, Logan settles back under the covers, falling into a restless sleep.

Outside the door, a body slacks onto the floor, the person's muscles relaxing from all the tension it has exerted earlier.

"There's nothing else I can do, but hope," the person mumbles before slowly getting up and walking away.


End file.
